User blog:Corbierr/New Students, Old Drama, Chapter 4
What? Two chapters in one day? Yes, as an apology for taking so long, tonight I'm posting chapter 4 as well. Enjoy! Chapter 3 'Chapter 4- ' The house was dark and smelled like smoke. With flashlights and phones for light, the team of five looked around at the hallway of the old house. Everything was charred and burnt. There were large, gaping holes in the walls, large chunks of wood blocking some space on the floor, and of course, there were animals. Rats and spiders, mostly, but they also found an owls nest, and one or two bats. And that was just on the downstairs floor alone. They looked in the boys bed rooms, and both of them were utterly empty, besides the two old, bare mattresses. “...Uhh...This place is kind of creepy,” Marie said, keeping her voice low. “Yeah,” Corrin agreed. Rachel nodded. “Preach...” “Come on, let’s go upstairs.” Walking Bunny said, starting towards the stair case. “Wait,” Corrin grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Are you sure?” “Come on, what could possibly be worse up there than down here?” Taylor took a breath. “I’m in,” “Yeah...I’m in, too,” Rachel agreed. Walking Bunny grinned. “Corrin, Marie?” They both shared a look, then Marie said, “Yeah, we’re in...” “Excellent.” The five of them slowly walked up the old, ashy stair case. It creaked under their feet, and as they walked, Rachel nearly let out a scream as a rat ran past them. Upstairs, they looked around. Things were a little less destroyed, but it was still rather creepy. “Hmm...More bedrooms, and an office...” “Yeah, but both of these bedrooms are empty, too,” Marie said, looking inside. Then, Taylor called out, “Hey guys, check this out!” The four of them ran over to her, where she was leaning down to look at a wall in one of the bed rooms. Corrin, looking over her shoulder, gasped. “Something’s written in the wall!” Taylor nodded, and read the words, as she gently traced over them with her finger. “It says...Help Me, Sarah Frobisher-Smythe.” '' “Frobisher-Smythe...” Marie started checking something on her phone. “I recognize that name...hold on...okay, here, it says...Robert Frobisher-Smythe, a famous archeologist returning from an expedition in Egypt, built Anubis House with his wife, Lousia Frobisher-Smythe, in 1890. He was famous for his experiences, as well as his vast knowledge on all things Egypt. He and Lousia had a daughter, Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. He died in 1922.” “Interesting...” Corrin said. “I think we’re actually finding stuff. Let’s keep looking.” “I say we go up to the attic next,” Walking Bunny suggested. This time, nobody bothered to protest, as their curiosity was too overwhelming. The door to the attic was unlocked. Upstairs, there was a lot of burned and damaged old junk, but nothing really of interest. Still, they kept looking around. “Is it just me,” Marie asked, looking at a half-melted old doll, “Or does this place keep getting stranger?” She pulled the string on the back of the doll, and it spoke, but the voice was so disordered that it just sounded like noise. She put down the doll and kept looking around. Then she found something interesting. “Hey guys, come here!” Everyone gathered. She was holding an old, burned journal. “This looks interesting.” Marie opened it up, and something fell out of it. Rachel bent down to pick it up. It was an old, eye-shaped locket. She rubbed the burnt wood in interest. “It’s so pretty...at least, it would be, if it weren’t...burnt like this.” Marie took it from her, and studied both the locket and the journal. “Come on, we should go home and study this stuff where we can actually see...” '''Yes, this chapter focused on pseudo-Sibuna. Want more lines, you say? Worry not, next chapter is for everyone else. ' Category:Blog posts